Green Light
by MikariStar
Summary: Stories about Buttercup. AcexButtercup


Stories about Buttercup. AcexButtercup

Green Light

Light 01: Loyalty

It all started as a normal day for Powerpuff Girls, fighting monsters and saving the day, but unknown to them, Him had a plan to turn Buttercup against them.

The sound of their phone indicating an incoming call from the mayor made the girls snap into action. "Finally!" Buttercup was bored watching her sisters go about their silly activities. Blossom was brushing her hair as if it was an obsession and Bubbles was playing with her plushie toys.

The green puff listened as the pink one spoke on the phone, ending the call saying, "we're on our way!" That was the signal to take off.

The three girls flew out the widows of their room towards the main area of the city, where there was yet another monster attack. "The city of Townsville," a reporter said pausing after the phrase. "Today our city is being attacked by a random monster that has apparently, randomly come out of nowhere." The camera moved to show the strange beast, then returned to the reporter, who continued speaking. "We are currently waiting for the Powerpuff Girls to arrive and," before he could continue, a green blur flew past two pink and blue blurs, and collided with the monster. "They're here!" The camera then focused on the battle.

Buttercup levitated over the beast. It was quite a strange looking monster indeed. It was a green creature with large black shades and black hair. She wasn't sure what to call it, but it didn't matter, it was a monster. The creature dared to get up, angered at Buttercup. It roared loudly, causing the entire city to tremble. "Bring it!" Buttercup showed no fear. A few meters behind her, floated Blossom and Bubbles.

Bubbles was in her usual cheerful mood as she witnessed the fight. She was sometimes amazed by her sister's strength. Buttercup wasn't called the toughest fighter for nothing and now Bubbles was reminded of why. Blossom didn't look pleased. They were a team, a team of which she was the leader and there she floated, being left out.

It didn't take too long for Buttercup to finish the fight. "Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup!" The grateful crowd cheered.

"They should be cheering for the Powerpuff Girls, not for Buttercup alone," Blossom was upset.

Just as Buttercup was savoring her victory, flying above the crowd, something unexpected happened. The green monster began to shrink, taking a more familiar form as it got smaller. Buttercup stared in disbelief. "Ace?"

Ace was quite weak from the battle, his injuries looked serious. His broken sun glasses lay beside him as he opened his eyes half way. "Him," Ace whispered before passing out again. If Him was involved, then this could be trouble. The girls decided to take Ace to the professor and try to find out more.

xoxox xox xoxox

"How is he, professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Ace will recover, but he doesn't remember too much about what happened," Professor Utonium answered.

"Or he doesn't want to tell," Buttercup was suspicious. "Maybe we can make him tell us."

"Now Buttercup, I really don't think that will be necessary," Utonium stood at the door to the guest room. "I don't think he participated in Him's plan, whatever that may be, willingly. If that's the case, then he might want you to stop Him as payback for doing this. We just need to give Ace a little time to recover and he might remember something."

The girls, save for Buttercup, nodded in agreement. "I know, let's make him some soup," Bubbles suggested.

"How is soup going to help us defeat Him?" Buttercup thought that her sisters came up with the strangest ideas, especially Bubbles.

"The soup isn't for Him-him it's for him as in Ace, so he gets well faster," Bubbles explained.

"Well he is our guest, we might as well show some hospitality," Blossom agreed.

"You're too nice for your own good. I refuse to participate," with that said, Buttercup flew to her room.

"Forget her, let's make the soup ourselves," Blossom took Bubbles along and headed for the kitchen.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was late at night when Buttercup woke up. Her sisters were still fast asleep, but she had an uneasy feeling about their guest. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the guestroom. Ace was sleeping; he looked like he was having a nightmare.

Determined to get the necessary information out of him, Buttercup woke him up. Ace nearly jumped out of bed when he was suddenly brought back to reality, the dream was still clear in his mind. He looked around as if trying to figure out where he was and remembered what happened. "I was having a nightmare."

Buttercup glared. "Stop pretending you don't know what's going on. Tell me what Him's plan is."

"I don't know," Ace looked away with a serious expression.

"Tell me," Buttercup spoke a little louder, but making sure she didn't speak too loud and wake her sisters or Professor Utonium.

"I really don't know! Do you think I wanted to get turned into a monster?" Ace snapped. "The others are... I don't know if they survived."

"Survived what? What is Him planning to do? You must have some sort of clue. This is my city to protect," Buttercup insisted.

"I thought the Powerpuff Girls protected it, all of them not just," Ace stopped, angering Buttercup was definitely a bad idea. "I mean, it's not that you couldn't do it yourself, it's just that your sisters probably want to help and all."

"My sisters are expected to help and I'm expected to win," Buttercup simplified it.

"I take it you've been watching the news." Ace remembered what he had seen on TV. It was also constantly being said on the radios and written on the papers.

Buttercup, the toughest fighter, the protector of Townsville. She was the strongest Powerpuff Girl, the one who could never be defeated. All eyes were on her, paying much closer attention than to Blossom and Bubbles and she was starting to feel the pressure. She couldn't let them down and she couldn't let herself down.

"If I knew anything I'd tell you. Like I said, I didn't want Him to turn me into a monster and I don't know how the others are doing, if they even survived, but right now I remember too little to give you good clue," Ace explained.

"Then start thinking, because I expect an answer by tomorrow morning," Buttercup turned to leave, but Ace called after her.

"You really need to learn to chill out." She glared. "You've been having a worse temper than usual. I'm the one who should be stressing out because my gang's missing and I'm an injured prisoner in the house of the Powerpuff Girls." Ace picked up the stuffed animal Bubble had left to keep him company and hugged it. "Sometimes I wish I you were a little more understanding."

"Stop trying to look innocent. A fluffy white rabbit doesn't cover up your past," Buttercup reproached.

"Fine, be that way," Ace tossed the plushie rabbit up and caught it as if it were a ball.

"Don't forget, I expect an answer by tomorrow," Buttercup reminded him before leaving. Ace missed catching the rabbit and it fell on his head, good thing it was soft. He decided not to worry, if he didn't know what to say by tomorrow, he would make something up. As unpredictable as Him was, he could just say he must have changed his mind if the so called clue turned out to be inaccurate.

xoxox xox xoxox

When morning came, Buttercup was the last to get out of bed. She followed her morning routine as she usually did and flew downstairs, but she heard some voices coming from the guestroom. She headed in that direction instead and found Ace had somehow completely recovered. Hiding behind the half closed door she listened to the professor. "I knew that healing concoction of mine was a success and to think I discovered it by accident."

"Well, now that I'm all better, so I guess I should be leaving," Ace headed towards the door.

Buttercup had no intentions of letting him leave so easily and she was surprised to find it was Bubbles who stopped him first. "Waits you can't leave!" It was evident by the surprised look in Ace's face that he didn't expect Bubbles of all people to stop him. Then her action fell into character with her next words. "You have to stay and have breakfast with us!"

Buttercup shook her head in disapproval. Leave it to Bubbles to lower her guard more often than healthy. Knowing it was no use to argue with her sister and the professors Buttercup headed towards the kitchen to wait for them, as if she hadn't heard anything.

xoxox xox xoxox

Breakfast was uneventful save for the presence of their guest. While the professor tried to make friendly conversation and Bubbles was the only one who participated, Blossom kept a close watch on the war of glares going on between Ace and Buttercup. Soon after breakfast, Ace left.

"Don't forget to call us if you remember anything that might be useful, anything at all," Professor Utonium reminded.

"Sure, no problem, I'll call," Ace glanced at Buttercup, looking victorious as if he had gotten away. How wrong he was.

"Do you promise?" Bubbles asked.

"I promise," Ace agreed before leaving, confident that he wouldn't be followed.

"I don't understand why we let him go," Buttercup protested. She didn't mention it sooner because she knew it would be impossible to change the professor and her sisters' minds.

"The attack wasn't his fault, Him forced him into it. Besides, with the beating you gave Ace yesterday, don't you think he's been punished enough? You're over doing it again Buttercup," Blossom scolded.

"You don't understand," Buttercup argued. "Besides, he's a villain, we're supposed to beat them up."

"Not that badly," Blossom retorted. "I thought you had gotten a little more control after that training you did and for some time it showed, but now you're going back to the way you were before."

"Shut up Blossom! If it weren't for me, you two would have gotten beaten to nothing," Buttercup yelled.

"Girls please stop arguing!" Utonium tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. Distressed by her sisters arguing, Bubbles started crying. The professor continued trying to get them to stop while consoling Bubble, but it wasn't working.

"You know what? I think you're still mad at him because he dumped you before," Blossom went too far. Bubbles stopped her crying, the professor went quiet and a deadly silence overcame them.

There was a pause. Buttercup was staring at her feet while Blossom's mind quickly processed what she said. Before she would take it, back Buttercup tackled her, pushing her to the ground with such a force she made a hole. "Buttercup, stop that!" The professor placed a hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away, a little harder than necessary.

Bubbles quickly caught him. "Buttercup, that was mean!"

"Stay out of this," Buttercup raised her fist to hit Blossom, but the leader of the Powerpuff Girls managed to slip away just in time.

Blossom flew up into the skies, taking the fight way from Utonium, Bubbles and the house. "I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have!"

"It's too late for apologies," Buttercup kicked Blossom, sending her towards the ground.

Blossom regained control before reaching the ground and flew out of her angry sister's path in the sky. Buttercup turned and flew at Blossom again. The redhead had enough. She took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, successfully trapping Buttercup in a block of ice. However, that didn't last long. Buttercup easily broke free of the ice before she even hit the ground and once again prepared for the attack.

"Girls stop! Townsville is in danger!" Bubble rushed to tell them. "Another monster is attacking, it has a lot of heads!" She heard the phone ringing in their room, but it was obvious what it was about since they could see the monster tearing the city apart.

"Alright, let's go," Blossom commanded.

"We're not done yet!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, Townsville is in danger we have to go!" Blossom urged.

"Fine," Buttercup agreed, but not entirely. As Blossom and Bubbles flew towards the city she stayed behind and watched them disappear in the distance. "Let's see them handle this without me." She then flew to find Ace.

xoxox xox xoxox

Ace had been watching TV when Buttercup arrived. She didn't even bother to knock and simply knocked down the door. Ace turned his head in her direction. Somehow he wasn't surprised, he should have known she wasn't one to back down on her word. However, what he had been watching on TV worried him more than what was happening. Watching the battle in the news he remembered a little more of what had happened while he and the other Gangreen Gang members were at Him's realm.

Before Buttercup could ask Ace spoke. "I remember one very important thing; Him was looking for a monster to keep as a servant or more like a pet. We were hanging out outside the museum planning to, I mean, we were just hanging out. Him came out of the museum and captured us. We were all supposed to be fused together into one powerful monster, but I somehow managed to resist the spell. Instead he turned me into one monster and fused Snake, Arturo, Billy and Grubber into another. Your sisters are fighting it. To be defeated by the Powerpuff Girls is the only way to change back. It's part of Him's spell. If that thing is going to change back into the guys you or your sisters have to beat it."

Buttercup watched the battle her sisters were fighting on the TV. Being a combination of four Gangreen members instead of one, that monster was a lot more powerful, not to mention strange. "Let them try and when they lose, then I'll save Townsville."

Ace gave her an odd look. He didn't expect her to go that far with her sibling rivalry. "They might get hurt you know. Snake, Arturo, Billy and Grubber aren't themselves. I had no consciousness or control when I was like that."

"Let them," Buttercup took a seat next to Ace on the couch and simply watched.

"Well then, see ya," Ace got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm off to give them a hand or most likely get in the way, but either way I'm going, because my gang is there," Ace answered.

"Don't they annoy you sometimes?" Buttercup inquired.

"You have no idea how much," Ace headed out.

Buttercup followed Ace out. "I figured it out, all the stress, the voice in my dreams telling me what I should do. I listened and it made me famous, but I see now it was all a trap."

"Him?" Ace asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup realized.

As if on cue, Him appeared. "You figured it all out, that it was me trying to influence what you did. How disappointing that you realized what was going on, very disappointing indeed. How did you know?"

"Because Ace was about to leave to try to help the others from the Gangreen Gang. I guess they're like brothers, it reminded me that I wouldn't abandon my sisters and that's when I realized something was wrong," Buttercup revealed.

Him looked displeased, he hated it when his plans were discovered. "It doesn,t matter, you,ll never get there on time and even if you do, the monster is too strong."

"No for me... Not for the Powerpuff Girls!" Buttercup flew off to join her sisters in the battle.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the end it was their team work that brought them victory. The Gangreen Gang was freed from Him's spell and healed, Him retreated frustrated that he was unable to turn Buttercup against her sisters.

"Buttercup, you have once again saved the city of Townsville, is there something you would like to say about your latest victory?" The same reporter that usually covered the Powerpuff related news asked.

"It wasn't just me, we did it together, all of the Powerpuff Girls," Buttercup replied, it was something that her sisters were happy to hear.

The reporter then continued, "once again, the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"

Light 02: Strange Conversations

The stars were shining and the night was calm. The center of the city of Townsville could be seen in the distance. In the suburbs of the city, there was a building with three large circular windows on the second floor. On the rooftop of that house, there was one of the Powerpuff Girls and a member of the Gangreen Gang. They laid on the roof, staring out into the peaceful night sky, just passing the time away in silence, but they would not be in silence for long.

"Hey Ace, what makes people..." Buttercup paused. She wasn't sure she wanted to break the silence in such a way. Ace turned his head in her direction, waiting for her to continue. She finished her question. "What makes people like each other?"

Of all the obvious questions Buttercup could ask, it had to be an obvious one that wasn't so obvious. Still, Ace tried to find a simple answer for it. "You like someone when you think they're cool." It was true; although a lot more simple than the answer that question was meant to receive.

"I think the professor is cool most of the time and my sisters are cool sometimes too," Buttercup pointed out. Ace thought the question was over, but it was far from ending. "But even if I think they're cool, that's not the kind of like I mean."

"What do you mean?" He had a pretty good idea what she meant, but decided not to assume anything and just ask.

"I mean to ask what makes people like each other in a way that... well... So that they catch cooties and they don't mind. What makes people enjoy cooties? Enjoy the cooties of one specific person that is." Buttercup tried to explain it in the simplest words, but now she was just sounding confusing.

"Cooties, what are cooties exactly? I've heard girls have them but I've never actually seen them," Ace confessed.

"I heard boys have them," Buttercup replied. "I thought they were like microscopic or invisible germs that no one could see. Then I thought they just didn't exist. Later I realized they do exist but they're different from what I thought they were. They're not exactly an illness, but they're not always pleasant."

"I thought cooties were never supposed to be pleasant. I thought that people eventually became immune to them when they got older," Ace continued.

"I think it's their opinions about them that change. They're still affected by the cooties, but they stop being afraid of them." There was another moment of silence which Buttercup again broke. "Cooties... I mean cooties like this." She further demonstrated her point by giving him a kiss on the cheek, which caught him completely off guard and took him by surprise. "Don't be scared cooties aren't deadly," she was amused by his expression.

Ace shook his head, "I'm not scared, I'm just surprised."

"Can you answer my question now?" Buttercup insisted.

"What was the question again?" Ace had honestly forgotten.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What makes people like each other in a way that they enjoy cooties like that? When I asked the professor he started rambling about birds, bees and their molecular structure."

Ace looked thoughtful. "What do birds and bees have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Buttercup shrugged. "So back on topic, do you think it's because of the challenge that people end up liking each other?"

Ace merely blinked at her logic. "Challenge?"

"A challenge to get what you want and keep it," Buttercup elaborated.

I think I get it, Ace mused. "It's like when you're really hungry and you see a delicious slice of pizza with your favorite toppings and you have to have it. It has to be yours and only yours. You can't think of anything else. You become a slave of the pizza. Except the pizza can't talk and order you around, but you still try your hardest to get it."

"Like when I wanted the punching bag," Buttercup recalled. "But since it's a person, you'd have to keep that person happy and all, so that they'll want to stay and be your punching bag," she paused and corrected yourself. "or more like your pizza."

Ace nodded, "in a weird way, that kind of makes sense, except for the part about getting punched or eaten."

"Yeah, I guess that solves the mystery." Silence invaded the rooftop, until it was again broken by Buttercup. "Hey Ace."

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Why did you decide to be my friend again?" Buttercup inquired.

"Because you asked, why did you ask?" Ace asked.

Buttercup shrugged. "My sisters were bothering me and brought up the subject. I wanted to show them I could be friends with who ever I wanted. That or maybe I just like you or something."

Ace understood the first part. He would expect Buttercup to be the rebel of the group but what she said next... "I guess I like you too." He wasn't sure what else to answer to what she said.

"Are you sure you don't just want to gain my trust for your own selfish purposes?" Buttercup looked suspicious.

Ace froze; the thought had crossed his mind. Buttercups was raised to be a good girl. She was deprived of ultimate unconditional freedom and made not only to follow rules, but also enforce them. He wondered how long that would last. One day she would truly be the rebellious one. One day she would break free. One day she would be as free as the Gangreen Gang.

Maybe then she could join them for real. Maybe then they'll go on that trip they've been talking about for ages. They would leave Townsville to visit other cities and see the world. Maybe then Buttercup would join them and not her sisters, not the professor, not the mayor, not the entire city of Townsville would be able to stop her.

Then, at that time, she would finally live for herself. Maybe it was best not to ruin things before then. Maybe if he just stayed friends with her, she would eventually become one of them, someone that he could trust to the fullest, his most valuable ally, friend and more, she could be...

"Ace you're spacing out, answer my question." Buttercup shook him out of his thoughts.

"What was the question again?" He asked.

Buttercup shook her head. "Are you even listening to me? I asked if you're trying to trick me."

"I'm listening I was just thinking. The answer is no. Can't I genuinely like you?" Ace defended.

Buttercup grinned, "yeah, it's possible. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"The future," Ace revealed. "Have you thought about it Buttercup?"

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll fall asleep in the classroom because I stayed up all night, but I don't care," Buttercup laughed.

"I mean the future after tomorrow. Years from now, have you thought about that?" Ace asked.

"Not really," Buttercup admitted. "Have you?"

"Sometimes," Ace confessed. "I've been thinking about leaving Townsville eventually. I could go out to see the world with the gang. It'll be great, we'll visit lots of new places."

"That sounds like fun, I wish I could go," Buttercup said.

"You're invited," Ace repliedsaid.

"The professor won't want me to go," Buttercup sounded disappointed. The trip really sounded like a lot of fun. She liked the idea of seeing new places. She would return to Townsville eventually, but a little time on the road wouldn't' hurt. It would be fun, it would be an adventure.

"Just give it some time, in a few years you won't have to ask for permission anymore," Ace encouraged. "I know you'll want to do things on your own, even more than you do now. You'll want to do things your way. You'll want to enjoy your freedom to the fullest. I know you'll want that freedom and you'll reach out to get it, and you won't let anyone stand in your way. The professor will have to let you go, he won't be able to stop you and your sisters will just have to accept that you're more of a free spirit than they are."

"A free spirit," Buttercup liked the sound of that. She was becoming a little bit more independent with each passing day, although every day she fell back into doing what she was expected to do, taking a little longer to get to it everyday, procrastinating a little bit more. Yes, one day she would leave Townsville. She would return to visit, but her life would be lived wherever she wanted to be, by her rules. Not now, but someday, she knew Ace was right when he said to give it some time. "When I'm ready, I want to go with you guys."

"Sure, you can come, but only as Buttercup, not a Powerpuff Girl," Ace said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" At first, Buttercup thought it simply meant not to invite her sisters, which she wasn't planning to do. She cared about her sisters very much, but a road trip with the Gangreen Gang wasn't something she could picture them doing as clearly as she could picture them ruining it.

"No goody-goody stuff. If we happen to decide to do a few things that a Powerpuff wouldn't do, you can't protest or stop us. You don't have to participate, but you can't stop us. Is it a deal?" Ace asked.

Buttercup smiled mischievously. "On one condition, whatever I do during the trip, stays with the gang and no one in Townsville ever hears about it."

"Of course, that's a part of it. What happens on the road, stays on the road. We'll remember it and laugh, and no one else will ever find out," Ace agreed.

"Good, then you can expect me to participate on everything," Buttercup said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

She sounded quite determined. "Of course I'm sure. It'll be good to have a little fun and not worry about being a perfect girl, or nearly perfect."

"No one's ever perfect. Those who are perfect are so perfect they're annoying and that makes them imperfect," Ace proudly grinned to himself, at the deep words he somehow managed to come up with.

Buttercup analyzed the statement. "You know, that was a pretty smart thing to say, it makes sense."

"You mean I usually don't?" Ace asked.

"Well you make more sense than the other Gangreen Gang members, but one thing I can't understand is why in the world are you still wearing your sunglasses in the darkness? It's the middle of the night, Ace, and the stars aren't that bright!" Buttercup laughed.

Ace removed his sunglasses looking up at the stars. "It's a thing of being cool."

"Because you like it or because you feel you have to be cool?" Buttercup asked.

Instead of answering automatically, Ace gave it some thought. Her question searched for more information that it would appear. "Maybe a little bit of both."

"Then wear them only when you want to, because I should know what it's like to feel the need to be a certain way. Don't get your self trapped in that situation," Buttercup warned.

"You're right," Ace agreed. "That's why I said you'll want to get your freedom. You've been holding back a lot and one day you won't be able to hold back any longer."

"I guess I should think of the future," Buttercup was already looking forward to it. "I don't think I'll be staying in Townsville forever. I'll come to visit but I don't think I want to be in one place for the rest of my life. It's not that I don't like it here, it's just that I want to see the world. I'm looking forward to that trip."

"Me too," Ace watched as a shooting star flew above in the endless night sky and made a wish without thinking too much of it. It was like a reflex people had when ever they saw a shooting star. He didn't expect to enjoy their little conversation as much as he did.

Buttercup was an enigma in many ways, a mystery Ace wanted to solve. She was different from her sisters. Sure they all had their differences, but Buttercup most of all. She was the free spirit, the one who wanted to see the world, the one who needed the most freedom. She would go on that trip, maybe sooner than he thought.

"Did you make a wish?" Buttercup asked.

"It's not going to come true if I tell you. Did you?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you after it comes true, but that might take a while." Buttercup thought about her wish, that her sisters and father understood her when the time came to say goodbye. It wouldn't be a permanent goodbye, but she knew she would be spending a lot of time away.

Ace's wish was that Buttercup didn't change her mind. That she stayed true to herself and didn't let anyone mold her into a shape she wasn't meant to take. "It'll take a while to know for sure if mine came true, but I'm pretty sure it will." Silence once again returned, as the sun began to rise in the horizon, signaling the end of another night.

It had been a night spent on a rooftop talking about anything and everything that came into their minds. It was a night like so many others that were to come whenever they could afford to lose sleep without raising suspicion.

"I think it's time for me to go," Ace realized. Buttercup nodded and flew him off the roof. Once on the ground, Ace looked towards the city of Townsville, majestic in the light of the first rays of the sun in that new day. "I'll see you around Buttercup."

"Yeah, see ya." Ace started on his way walking back to the city while Buttercup flew back to her room entering from the window. She stood looking out the window for a moment watching Ace become smaller in the distance.

Soon her sisters would wake up and the professor would start making breakfast. Buttercup climbed into bed and pretended to sleep. If they found her awake they might suspect. She was never the first one to wake up, usually, she was the last. She closed her eyes but tried not to fall asleep. If she fell asleep for a just a few minutes, she would feel more tired than if she didn't sleep at all.

Soon the Powerpuff Girls' clock announced the start of a new day with Blossom being the first one to fly out of bed. She was followed by Bubbles and then Buttercup. The black haired Powerpuff Girl wasn't feeling as tired as she thought she would be, but she knew the sleepless night would catch up with her eventually. She would probably start to feel tired by the time they made it to school, but it was worth it. She liked last night's conversation and how the topics changed and flowed. One day she would go on that trip, one day...

Light 03: Road Trip

The sun had not yet shed its light over the city of Townville. although it was close to dawn. Buttercup hastily packed a few things on a backpack and threw it over her shoulders. Levitating down the stairs. she headed for the kitchen to grab a quick bite before leaving.

She settled for a slice of chocolate cake, her favorite flavor, which she quickly ate, no one was there to tell her what to east for breakfast. She then grabbed a soda for the way. She observed she had left the refrigerator door open while she ate and closed it only after she was finished. It was a bad habit she never got around to drop, but it's not like the food would get that much warmer in such a short time.

Buttercup quietly made her way to the backdoor to leave house. There was no need to fly out the window as she usually did, she didn't want to risk waking her sisters. As she stood looking at the backdoor, when her hand touched the door knob, she paused remembering something.

She took off her backpack and dug around, pulling out a piece of paper. She then attached the note to the refrigerator with a magnet shaped like herself as a child. She placed the backpack on her shoulders again and quietly left out the backdoor.

xoxox xox xoxox

Blossom woke up with an uneasy feeling. It was still dark in their room, as the sun had not yet reached their round glass windows. She looked around to find Bubbles still sound asleep in her bed. They had three separate beds now as their old bed was no longer big enough for the three of them to fit in comfortably. Buttercup was no where to be found.

Blossom flew out of bed and searched the house as fast as she could. "She's gone," she whispered. Somehow she knew this day would come. Her sister was leaving for a while. She had been dropping hints for a quite some time. She found the note attached to the refrigerator and removed the magnet taking the paper in her hands.

xoxox xox xoxox

Dear sisters and father,

By the time you read this I would have already left Townsville. I'm going on a road trip with some friends. This is something I've been looking forward to for a long time. Don't look for me and don't worry. I can take care of myself, trust me. I'll be sure to send you a postcard from every interesting place I visit. Please understand that I really want to see the world. I'll always think of you.

Love,  
Buttercup

xoxox xox xoxox

"Bubbles! Dad!" Blossom called. Over time, the girls had left their habit of calling Utonium 'professor' and have gotten used to calling him dad, which he really liked.

The three met at the living room with the professor arriving last, since he couldn't fly. "She's gone," Blossom showed them the letter Buttercup had left.

"Should we go look for her? Maybe she's not too far away yet!" Bubbles asked urgently.

"No," The girls looked surprised at Utonium's unexpected answer. "I knew she would do something like this. Her need for freedom is a part of who she is. We'll just have to trust her. You girls know she can take care of herself."

"What if she's with..." Blossom didn't finish, but she didn't have to. Her question was clear for Utonium and Bubbles.

"That is her choice to make. If we hold her back too tightly, she'll slip away. It's best to give her some space. She'll come back when she has enough of traveling and starts to miss her home," Utonium said.

They knew it was hard for him to let her go. She was the toughest fighter, stronger than ever, but he was still a protective father. Blossom was a little upset and found Buttercup's act selfish at first, but later she would come to understand it. Bubbles wasn't sure what to think yet.

That morning while, Blossom and Bubbles flew over Townsville, they saw someone familiar in the distance. They hurried in that direction and floated high above, hiding in the clouds.

"C'mon we should have left at sunrise!" Ace complained. "You guys carry too much luggage and that goes against the principals of a road trip."

"We're almossssst ready," Snake said.

"It sure took us a long time to finally go past the planning stage," Little Arturo commented. They had talked about going on a road trip before, but it was a long time until they actually started preparing.

"Well, we needed the right rides." Ace placed a hand on his shiny new motorcycle, which could move at an amazing speed. Never anywhere near as fast as Buttercup could fly, but at a good speed none the less.

"We're ready now," Big Billy announced, as all the members of the Gangreen Gang hopped on their respective motorcycles.

Grubber stuck out his tongue, making an odd noise that for some unknown reason Ace and the others actually understood as if he had spoken clear words.

"That's right!" The leader of the Gangreen Gang agreed with whatever was said, which Buttercup didn't quite catch, but apparently the others did. Maybe during the course of the road trip she would learn that strange language. Ace glanced at Buttercup who was floating next to him. "Are you going to fly all the way?"

Buttercup shrugged, "I guess so."

"It's not a road trip unless it's on the road. Hop on," Ace said. Buttercup hopped in the back of his motorcycle. "Hold on, we're out of here." She wrapped her arms around him, even if she knew she wouldn't fall anyway, and they left, full speed ahead, quickly disappearing in the distance.

"Should we go after them?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighted. "Let her go Bubbles. Even the professor said we should let her go. It's not the first time she runs off."

"At least she left a note this time," Bubbles recalled.

"That's because this time she'll take a lot longer to return. This time, it'll be more than just a day." Blossom didn't like the situation, but she knew deep down that trying to stop her sister would only push her away. She would just have to trust her.

Light 04: Simple

It was a simple question really. Because of that, little Arturo did not understand why Ace was giving him a look as if he asked something that he shouldn't have asked. It could be answered with a simple yes or no after all.

Ace gave Arturo his best look of threatening disapproval, while he mussed over the question that was dropped on him like a bomb. It wasn't that he had to answer, as he could simply tell Arturo and the rest of his audience, composed of Snake, Billy, Grubber and Buttercup, that he was not going to answer the question. But before he could refuse, the fact hit him like a ton of brinks that he simply did not know the answer.

Furthermore, Ace wasn't sure he could guess. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to be in his own shoes should his answer be incorrect, so he wouldn't answer at all. Life was as complicated or as simple as you made it out to be. In the case of Ace, he made it simple. If he didn't know the answer to something, he simply moved on the next question and if there were no more questions, even better. He wouldn't waste his time and ruin his relaxed, carefree mood figuring things out. If the answer came to him great and if it didn't, life goes on.

"Isss she?" Snake reinforced the question previously asked by Arturo, while Billy tilted his head in puzzlement as to why their leader wouldn't hurry up and answer. Grubber blew raspberries that, for once, didn't really mean anything except raspberries.

A moment of silence passed as Ace either mulled over the question, or contemplated possible methods of escape. All was quiet as Snake, Grubber, Billy and Arturo waited for his answer. Ace's gaze was focused on a moth that absentmindedly flew around in strange patters in the background, blissfully unaware of his predicament. By no means would he look at Buttercup, even if he was dying to see her expression.

Then Ace realized that the answer he needed to survive the trial that life had placed before him was surely hidden in Buttercup's expression. Even so, Ace silently vowed that Arturo would pay for this, Snake too for adding insistence, Grubber for blowing raspberries at his pathetic inability to skillfully avoid the subject as skillfully as he picked a lock, and Billy because he made no attempt to change the subject and rescue him from this peril.

Ace looked at her and found amusement, Buttercup's face reveled amusement, which could be taken either way. She smiled but it wasn't a clue, it was laugher threatening to escape. Then she laughed, a lot, most likely at him. "Let's stop torturing Ace for today." Despite the laughter, after letting him off the hook, as far as Ace's opinion went, Buttercup was a hero, a true hero.

Billy, Arturo, Snake and Grubber nodded their agreements before becoming occupied on random trivial tasks, such as searching for the TV's remote control which had been misplaced, taking another slice of pizza from the half empty box, trying to capture that poor innocent moth, and absentmindedly staring at a wall.

The outcome was pretty good, save for one little detail. Ace still did not know how to answer the question. Even if it was not being placed before him at the moment, and it probably wouldn't be for a while, he still lacked the answer.

Nevertheless life was as simple or as complicated as one made it out to be. In the case of Ace, he made it simple as long as he could. Even if he didn't know the answer, if that was his only question at the moment, over all life was good.

Ace snatched the remote control, which Snaked waved around victoriously after finally finding it, and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch next to Buttercup and enjoyed the moment until he noticed her mischievous grin. With a sparkle in her eyes and an ever growing smile she asked. "Is she?"

If he had a desk in front of him, or a wall or a solid object within the appropriate distance, Ace would have banged his head against it. Then, with a smirk, he simplified the situation. "Ask her."

The question was turned upon her, but the toughest fighter didn't flinch. At least she didn't bring up the question again in that mocking tone that challenged him to take the risk and make a guess. She quietly focused on the TV instead, no doubt plotting and scheming her revenge.

Ace watched her for a moment as the answer seemed to appear like magic in his mind. He was about to speak, but before thoughts could be converted into words, he stopped. Maybe, just maybe, before he found himself in a situation where he had no choice but to reply, Buttercup would ask herself before then, and life would be as simple as stating the obvious.

"Hey Ace, is Buttercup your girlfriend or something?"

End

Disclaimer, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
